


Missed You - Oneshot

by hiddlywiddly



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston (RPF), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, hiddlestoners
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Edging, F/M, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 15:53:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17206343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddlywiddly/pseuds/hiddlywiddly
Summary: Tom Hiddleston and Reader reunite after a long absence. Smut ensues. Only......with a surprising role reversal in the bedroom.{drabble}





	Missed You - Oneshot

“I’ve missed you,” Tom panted as you placed a swift kiss on his stubbled cheek.

“I know,” you retorted. You ground on his bare erection, making him gasp.

The fact you both were already naked made it hard for him to concentrate. He missed watching you as you moved-the fluidity of your movements. Now he was here, his senses overloaded by you.

Tom attempted to focus as you bound his wrist to the headboard with one of his deep blue ties. You knew he could easily undo them if he tried hard enough, but it was the thought that counted. And it surely did count.

"Y/N,” Tom groaned as you bound his other wrist.

“Shhhh,” you dragged a nail across his cheek. “Hush now, or I’ll have to punish you.”

He shut his lust-blown eyes to focus. It was futile; your words were enough to undo him.

“Oh, Y/N. Please.” So he _did_ want to be punished. You silently took your cue to toy with him.

You shimmied down his legs, making certain the slightest bit of arousal touched his bare skin. His breath was heavy. Tom watched with wide eyes as you took his rosy little head into your awaiting mouth. You sucked as harshly as possible, making him strain against his bonds. _He’s going to break the fucking headboard._ You took all of him without warning. You licked along each of the lovely veins of his pulsating cock. Sensing he was quite close, you pulled away and wiped spittle at the corners of your mouth with the pad of your thumb.

Tom whimpered and chastised himself. You’d sucked him for what? A minute and a half? And he was already seconds from release. But it’d been a few months since he’d seen you. It’d been a few more months since he’d buried his quivering cock inside of your soaking pussy.

You giggled as you gathered a bit of fluid leaking from his tip with a nimble finger. You licked it clean, flashing your darling boy a smile.

“Oh, fuck,” Tom breathed. You ran your hands up his chest, massaging him. His breathing was still heavy, but less ragged. His penis had stilled for the moment.

“Darling, if I give you my dripping little quim, will you be a good boy?” you bargained, saccharine. Tom almost imperceptibly nodded, eyes screwed shut in frustration. Oh, how you loved how much power you had over him in that moment.

“Hmm? Is it a yes, darling?” You dug your nails into his pecs. His back arched.

“Yes, yes. Please. Yes,” he panted.

“Mmmmm, desperate are we? What is it you want exactly? Use your words.” Your nails were still lodged in his chest.

“Oh god, p-please. Please fuck me.”

“I’m afraid you’re not going to get off that easy, my love.” You hovered over his impatient cock, unaware of how much of your own arousal flowed onto him. He struggled against his bonds, desperately wishing he could break free, flip you over, and relentlessly fuck you. He was either too exhausted from the frustration or you had done an impeccable job of binding him, as he could do not such thing.

You slammed yourself down on him. You bit your lip savagely. You couldn’t let either of you get off on this just yet. You had to make this last.

The game began.

Any time your beloved would cry out, whether it be a “please”, or a simple whimper of pleasure as his member passed through your clenched walls and tapped your cervix, you would disengage from him. You would not return until his cock had stilled and he asked for you- politely. Any time he bucked his hips into you or pulled against his restraints, you disengaged and made him beg. You’d kept him on the edge for almost thirty minutes. Tears streamed down his pretty face. His arms were tired from resisting. His penis throbbed menacingly, sticky pre-cum dribbling down his shaft onto his tummy.

“Please,” he whined quietly. “Please let me cum.”

“What was that?” you teased, gathering more of the fluid to suck off of your digits.

“I n-need to cum. Please. Please let me cum, Y/N.” The words made your warm, aching walls clench. You’d been staving off your own orgasm for the fun, but you were beginning to grow needy as well.

Without a word, you slipped him back into you. You bounced rapidly, letting his cock massage your cervix. You simultaneously rubbed your aching clit. It only took a few seconds before you were moaning, fluid gushing onto Tom’s cock, walls clenching hard enough to milk him of his hot cum.

You untied Tom, and laid with him. He cuddled you from behind, and placed light kisses on your shoulder.

“Thank you, my love. I’ve missed you,” he whispered.

“I missed you too. Sorry I teased you,” you giggled.

“Oh, it’s alright….. But get some rest. Because when you wake, I’m going to get my revenge,” he growled, tugging at your earlobe with pristine teeth.


End file.
